Our Oz
by PetiteEnigma
Summary: Wicked 100
1. Fae

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked...well duh! Of course I don't own Wicked! That would be copyright infringement._

_**Word:** Last word in story_

_**Book**_

_**POV: **Elphaba_

* * *

I remember when I joined the Resistance.

They all wore thick black cloaks, and that is where I received mine. My hands were covered by gloves and my face wrapped in a wide scarf, to ensure no one saw that I was green. They found out soon enough, but that's beside the point.

The room was dark. Any windows it had covered by blackout cloths. A figure led me to a rickety table in a far corner. A candle that was nearly a mere puddle of wax cast a sputtering flame over a worn book. The pages had writing not printed words, so I assumed it was records the Resistance kept of its members. Another figure opposite me across the table asked for a name I would prefer to be known as.

I gave them the alias I had thought of long ago: Fae.


	2. Green

_**Disclaimer:** Wicked, one day I shall have some sort of legal claim on you. For now I'll write my fanfics._

_**Word:** Last word in story_

**_Musical_**

_**POV:** Elphaba_

* * *

I lay pretending to sleep in my bed; the quilt doesn't provide me with any substantial warmth. My roommate, Galinda, sleeps amid her pink bedding, emitting a small snore every once in a while. Our room couldn't be more different, her side seems blinding compared to the destitute little area I've staked out. As soon as we had settled in and began writing to our respective parent-s, we announced our lamentation of rooming together. Before long, she had the student body on her side. It's not like they would even consider befriending me anyway.

Father gave Nessarose, his precious little girl, jeweled shoes. And I got nothing more than yelling and a warning not to talk. He says I talk too much, but I have to talk, if I don't people will think I'm weak, and I most certainly am not weak. Before I explained to everyone that I've always been green, a girl swooned and was caught by her friends. Apparently, I'm ugly enough to kill someone with a single look. As I told Morrible, I'm beautifully tragic.

How could anyone ever love me? I am the reason Nessa is the way she is. It's my fault my mother died in childbirth. Everything is my fault. No one loves me. No one will ever love me. I have to be strong for myself. I have to hide my sadness with annoyance, my anger with sarcasm. I am ugly. I will never be beautiful. I am green.


	3. Poppy

_**Disclaimer:** Wicked still isn't mine, but hey, a girl can dream._

_**Word:** Elphaba's favorite flower._

**_Book/Musical (Both)_**

_**POV:** Elphaba_

_**Pairing: **Fiyeraba_

* * *

I sit doing my homework at the desk in the dorm Galinda and I share.

Knock Knock

"It's unlocked," I say, not looking up from my work.

The door opens and I hear footsteps that are clearly male. I turn to face Fiyero, who is holding a single orange poppy. A smile spreads across my sharp face and I blush a dark green. I stand and throw my arms around his neck. He twirls me around until we are both very dizzy and fall to the ground laughing. He helps me sit up. I lean on his chest. He kisses me on the forehead when I tilt my head back to look at him.

"I love you, Fiyero." I say, sitting up more on his lap.

"And I love you, Elphaba-Fabala-Elphie."

We kiss and he helps me up. He leaves me standing there in shock.

How he was able to procure the poppy I'll never know, but it lays between the pages of my favorite book.


	4. Bubbles

_**Disclaimer: **.:holds up various Wicked paraphenalia:. These are as close as I'll ever come to owning Wicked._

_**Word:** Glinda seems to have a complete and utter fascination with bubbles, and so does my little sister, whom I call Mini Galinda._

**_Musical/Book_**

_**POV: **Glinda_

_**A/N-** My little sister also has very curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that, along with the fact that she loves the color pink, anything sparkly, and bubbles, makes me think of her as a little Galinda. She is my inspiration for little Galinda in my fanfic A Lost Childhood._

* * *

I love bubbles.

I always have.

Ever since I was little I love watching the soapy orbs float away.

And now I travel from place to place in Oz, by bubble. True to what Elphie says: "We can't all come and go by bubble," but I love to do so. It is certainly much more comfortable that sitting on an old broomstick she found in the attic of the Wizard's palace.

Bubbles are like unfulfilled dreams, they go through the sky aimlessly, until suddenly they burst, leaving only a memory.


	5. Tears

_**Disclaimer:** /broken record/ Wicked does not belong to me Wicked does not belong to me .:smashes record player:._

_**Word: **Loss isn't always merely physical, there is always an emotional attatchment of some sort_

**_Musical_**

_**POV: **Elphaba_

_**A/N-** I know, this is longer that the average drabble, but I couldn't find any other reasonable place to stop._

* * *

My hair whips around my face as I soar through the sky. I love the exhilarating feeling of defying gravity. My thoughts turn to those I have left behind.

Where are they? It's been so long since I've seen them.

I wonder how Nessa is holding without me. I wonder how they're all doing without me, but most of all Fiyero and Glinda. They were the ones I missed the most that first night. True, I miss Boq to some degree, but he's Glinda and Nessa's affair. The Grimmerie has some sort of spell to conjure up what I presume to be a crystal ball from the sketch. I had marked the page when I found it, maybe because I knew I would need it. It couldn't hurt to find out if the spell works.

I drop out of the sky into the Great Gillikin Forest. I find the marked page and begin chanting

_Nehreh abre kiila poru peren miral nallie miraj cratys_

The spell is simple and I doubt it will work, but the sketch on the page of the Grimmerie begins to glow with a pulsating green and purple light. The light becomes stronger with each pulse. It crescendos in a huge flash, that creates a blast of magic that knocks me onto my back like a turtle. A turtle, how fitting with my green skin. I struggle to my feet after the light is gone. I hope no one noticed it.

There, sitting on top of the Grimmerie, is a perfectly spherical glass orb. It has no stand, so I remove my cape and curl it around to make a sort of nest. On an instinct, I move my hands around the ball. Red smoke fills it.

"Show me Nessarose."

The smoke changes to yellow, then lifts to reveal Nessa with our father, he looks much older than I remembered. Perhaps he is dying. If he dies soon, good riddance to him, it will be better that way. I tire of watching my sister and father.

"Show me Glinda."

Pink smoke; from all the green around, and the small glimpse of the Wizard's standard in the far corner, I assume she's in the Wizard's Palace.

The sun is going down quickly and I want to be out of this forest at nightfall.

"Show me Fiyero."

Beneath the blue smoke, I see the Wizard's guards. One of them looks so familiar, I just can't place why. Then it hits me, those eyes; Fiyero's eyes. Fiyero is now one of the Wizard's guards? But how? And why?

I will never cry, for crying is only for the weak, but no one can see me, so no one can say I am weak. They call me wicked because of my looks, but they can't see me now. At this resolution I feel tears begin to roll down my emerald cheeks. Tears for those I have hurt with my sudden departure. Tears for the lies spread against me. Tears for myself.


	6. Words

_**Disclaimer:** Wicked isn't mine. You know that. Blatantly obvious comment aside, on with the drabble!_

_**Word:** Character's first words_

**_Book_**

_**POV: **Elphaba_

* * *

My first word was horrors; I must have been talking about myself or just Oz in general.

Nessa's was Papa, which just made father love her even more.

Shell just said no for the longest time, and I think that is why he is so rebellious.

Galinda has told me her first word was bubble, or more precisely bubba.

Fiyero's first word was apparently dance. He really does enjoy his philosophy of dancing through life.

And now Liir, my son, his first word today was safe. He is almost two years old.

Earlier, he came into where I was washing the floor with sticks and brushes and plopped down in a spot where I had already cleaned. He clapped his chubby hands together gleefully and I couldn't help but smile. The sound of heavy footsteps in the hall forced me to abandon my cleaning and scoop Liir up. I ran. I was in the hospital wing, and so bolted for the room at the very end of the hall. The room is at the very top of a cone shaped tower; it makes one feel as though they are in a witch hat. I love it, for it reminds me so much of my own pointed hat.

I waited, clutching Liir to me, with bated breath for them to come and break down the door. But no more footsteps were heard.

"We're safe now," I whisper.

Liir, who continues to sit on my lap, says with a smile, "Safe."

"That's right Liir. We're safe" for now I want to add. I know we can never be safe, but at least for now we are.


	7. Nothing

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked not mine! (Drat)_

_**Word:** In song._

_**Musical**_

_**POV:** Third person_

_**A/N-** Its a song, so cookies with pink and green sprinkles for whoever knows what song it is. XD_

* * *

Elphaba straightened up Nessa's room and sang softly, but soon the song took on a life of its own:

_Well, I have no choice  
For Nessa, I must stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
_"O, Oz" she grumbled when an expensive doll came tumbling off one of the high shelves. She gently returned it and continued singing:  
_If I think that what I've done is right, well then  
I'm a fool!  
Think again!  
Is there hope?  
Should I just try to learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That hope could be long gone  
I was never told  
Ever in my childhood:  
Even when you grow old  
Hope should be where one's heart is  
I never heard those words!  
My heart feels nothing  
Hope is nothing  
Is there hope_

_Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find_

_Something good in this tragic phase  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Here with no love  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart feels nothing  
Hope's nothing  
What I'd give to remember  
The life that I once knew  
But I know now I can't  
All my problems going by  
Is there hope?  
Am I here for a reason?  
Shut up_

_By my father ever since who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again  
Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
_

_Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart feels nothing  
Hope is nothing_


	8. Quiet

_**A/N-** My parents are taking away my internet until the end of school, so no new drabbles/chapters for a while. For now this is goodbye._

_In the meantime, I plan on sabotaging the other computers in my house._

_**A/N2- **As requested by LLK. Feel free to make a request in a review, or just PM me. Just know it will take a while for me to finally get around to requests._

_**Word- **Last word in story..._

**_Book_**

_**POV- **Third person_

* * *

The room was simple: tile floors, a spinning wheel, a loom, shelves with yarns and threads.

A bony novice, shrouded in maunt's attire, worked at the spinning wheel.

Her veil hid her gaze, directed not at her work, but the basket near her feet.

The rocking slowed to a stop.

A bare emerald green foot kicked the basket lightly to set it in motion again, all without stopping her spinning.

The child, wrapped in linens, awoke with a plea of hunger.

She halted rather abruptly at the sudden interruption of the silence.

A bottle ceased the protests, reestablishing the quiet.

* * *

_**A/N- **.:hands plate of cookies to LLK:._


	9. Enough

_Songfic drabble to 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**POV: Third person**

**Word: Enough…once again the last word**

**Book-verse**

After Nikidik's class one day, Fiyero followed them. But he couldn't see enough. A hand was raised, the green girl fell, he kicked her in the ribs, she pushed herself up with her arms, and he forced her back down.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt, she said: "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

_Fiyero is refering to Avaric and green girl is Elphie of course._


	10. Eeny

_**Word: **Rhyming sound._

**_Musical_**

_**POV: **Third/first person dialogue_

* * *

"What in Oz do you mean?" asked Fiyero, quite perplexed.

"Well, I'm not a machine." Elphaba scowled.

"She's just green." Glinda commented.

"Quit making such a scene!" Nessa wheeled in.

"You almost make that sound obscene." Bow said incredulously.

"I'll run you through that screen." Nessa glowered.


	11. Stripes I

**_A/N:_** _Because people-watching is a great past time..._

"Striped shirts, striped pants, striped vests, striped ties, striped jackets, striped skirts, striped dresses, striped stockings...is there any article of clothing around here that isn't striped?" Elphaba commented off-handedly to the blonde beside her.

"Your clothes aren't striped Miss Elphaba." Galinda didn't look up from filing her freshly manicured nails.

"Do you know where else all the clothes are striped Galinda?" A more genuine question than usually.

"No...where?" She turned to her roommate inquisitively.

"Prison."


	12. Stripes II

Stripes II

"Boq! Come and see what I just bought!" The cadence of her voice almost matched that of the bell.

"Yes Nessa..." His tone betrayed his thoughts, _'This better be good. I was just about to have dinner'_.

"Look at these striped stockings I found. They're just like the ones at the Ozdust... Remember the Ozdust? I loved that night." Nessarose gazed up at him.

"It was nice. Listen, Nessa...I was wondering if well...if I could have a few days off to go visit some friends in the Emerald City. I know it's short noti--"

"Read this."

He took the very official looking paper and skimmed through it aloud, "I, Nessarose Thropp, Governor of the Nation-State of Munchkinland, do hereby declare... and further more no citizen residing within the borders of Munchkinland is to be permitted to leave for and to other locales of Oz without a written statement of permission from myself, the Governor..." He felt hollow inside, "Madame you can't do this."

"I am the Governor now. Father left Munchkinland to me. I make the decisions and I have decided to give that ordinance. Tomorrow morning it will go into effect. And there is nothing you or anyone else in Munchkinland--or even Oz--can do about it. I'm an unelected official and that means I can make and change laws without being questioned. No more visiting the Emerald City."

Where there are stripes, there is a prison.


End file.
